


Gifts of sweets and cookies

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Babysitting, Baking, Crafts, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Maedhros helps the twins he babysits to make something for a autumn holiday
Relationships: Eluréd & Elurín (Tolkien), Eluréd & Maedhros | Maitimo, Elurín & Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Gifts of sweets and cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArlenianChronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlenianChronicles/gifts).



It was not unusual that the children who Maedhros babysat often ended up liking him so much that he often was asked to return.

However, tomorrow was Samhain, the big spiritual holiday festival. So for tonight, the six-year-old Eluréd and Elurín got their babysitter to help finish what they had planned to give as a offering to the spirits. Their parents currently were at the doctor with Elwing, who had gotten a nasty cold from a playmate at the daycare, and therefore needed some extra medicine. 

“Right, boys. I can not put on the frosting due to missing one hand, so you will do that.” 

Maedhros could do many things and live a mostly normal life despite having lost his right hand in a car accident when he was a young adult, but holding the frosting bag was difficult since that requested two hands. 

“Next is the autumn-coloured leaf cookies!” Eluréd said in delight as his twin made a small amount of the white frosting come out on each one of the chocolate cookies formed as cats. They had gotten the idea for making cookies with the colours of autumn after looking at Maedhros' red hair, that seemed to match the season before all the leaves fell off the trees. 

“Ha, ha, the cat cookies look like Anca from that time during summer when he got white paint on his fur and daddy had to wash him in the bathtub!” Elurín laughed when he realized what seemed familiar about the cookies. The huge family cat, a jet-black Siberian male called Ancalagon, was heard meowing from the living room as if warning the boys about that he could still hear them while cuddling up in his favorite part of the sofa.

“Right, right. I only need to mix the four parts of the cookie dough that we separated before adding the different food colours so we can have the colourful leaves soon.” 

Allowing Eluréd to hold the bowl so it did not slide around on the smooth wooden table, Maedhros once again impressed the twins with what he could do.

  
  


Once the leaf cookies was made, it was time to choose some home-made sweets to create. 

“What do you boys say about making banana ghosts and apple pops? That is, covering the fruit pieces in chocolate after inserting a popsicle stick in each one,” Maedhros suggested, at seeing what they had in the fruit bowl and in the pantry. 

“No white chocolate!”

“Yeah, it just tastes juck, as mom says!” 

Laughing over their comments, as that was his view on white chocolate as well, Maedhros tasked the twins to neatly lay out the popsicle sticks they had found in a kitchen drawer on the countertop and to bring him three bananas together with two large apples from the fruit bowl. With some luck, they would be finishing everything and keep the baking as a surprise before Dior and Nimloth returned home with their daughter in a hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Recipes for the cookies comes from here
> 
> Leaf cookies: https://www.delish.com/cooking/recipe-ideas/recipes/a56046/leaf-cookies-recipe/
> 
> Black cat cookies: https://www.delish.com/cooking/recipe-ideas/recipes/a43949/black-cat-cookies-recipe/
> 
> Chocolate apple pops: https://www.delish.com/cooking/recipe-ideas/recipes/a49258/chocolate-apple-pops-recipe/


End file.
